


Songs of my people

by forever_falln



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Songfic Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_falln/pseuds/forever_falln
Summary: Short fics inspired by songs on my iTunes written whilst listening to the songs.Chapter 1 - Ariana Grande - Side to SideChapter 2 - Little Mix - Shout Out to my Ex





	1. Side to Side

Clarke was late to meet Octavia and Raven for brunch. It had become a routine of theirs every Saturday to meet for brunch. Their schedules so often clashed they had to set aside a time to make sure they kept up with each other. They had such busy lives; Clarke at the gallery, Octavia at her gym and Raven at her high flying engineering job with a race car company.

It was Bellamy's fault she was late. He had come over the night before and had stayed the night which was against the rules. He had been pretty distracting this morning and to be honest Clarke was a little sore.

"Hi guys, i'm so sorry I'm late!"  
"Whatever Clarke we all know what you were doing."  
"Or who!"  
"Raven we've been through this we're not talking about my brother like that."  
"But we talk about Lincoln and whoever Raven is sleeping with like that!"

Clarke sat down on the high bar stool gingerly and when she looked up noticed Raven's smirk and Octavia's horror.

"You really need to stop sleeping with my brother Clarke. I love him but he's not good news."  
"It works for me Tave. I'm getting what I want from him."  
"He's a man-whore! He doesn't do feelings and emotions."  
"Have you ever considered that I don't want feelings and emotions? Is it so hard to believe that I just want a good lay? And he is soooo good."

Octavia covered her ears like a child and yelled "I'm not listening, la la la la la la la."

Raven wouldn't let it drop though. She was always the one who liked to talk about the dirty details.

"He's good then? I always thought he looked like he'd be good. It's something about the way he carries himself. And the practice."  
"He's really good Ray, just... really really good."  
"And I'm assuming it's big." Raven wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke could help but laugh and glance at Octavia who was blissfully unaware of the conversation topic. Clarke bit her lip but couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips just at the thought.

"It's big, the biggest I've had by far. Not like scary big but just right big."

"Are you two done discussing disgusting things about my brother?"  
"Did you know I almost slept with him?"  
"What?"  
"It was right after the Finn thing. When I thought you knew he had a girlfriend. I needed a rebound and I thought you two had a thing so I wanted to get back at you but I was super drunk and so he turned me down. Always wondered if he was worth the hype. A lot of guys who are one nighters don't give a shit about their partners getting off."  
"I don't think Bellamy is opposed to fuck buddy type relationships just not girlfriends. Which is perfect for me. After Finn and then Lexa my heart just needs a rest. That shouldn't mean I have to give up really good sex!"  
"We get it Clarke you're a modern woman yada yada . But this isn't just some random guy or girl you've picked up it's Bellamy, you have the same friends and like it or not you two have history and a future."

Clarke snorted.

"Trust me there's no future for us. It's not like we going to get married like ever."

It turned out Clarke was wrong about that. Octavia was pretty dismayed, as was Abby, when Raven decided to reminisce about the conversation at the reception. Bellamy was pretty smug about it.


	2. Shout Out to my Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shout out to my ex  
> Heard he's in love with some other chick  
> Yeah, yeah that hurt me I'll admit  
> Forget that boy i'm over it  
> I hope she getting better sex  
> Hope she ain't faking it like I did  
> Took four long years to call it quits  
> Forget that boy I'm over it  
> Guess I should say thank you for the hate yous and the tattoos  
> Oh baby I'm through by the way  
> Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
> Go ahead ban imma live my life, my life yeah  
> Shout out to my ex   
> You're really quite the man  
> You made my heart break   
> And that made me who I am  
> Here's to my ex hey look at me now  
> I'm all the way I swear you'll never bring me down

Finn had a new girlfriend. They'd been dating for five months. It was only six months after Clarke had walked in on him fucking some other girl who turned out to be his long distance girlfriend of five years who he apparently 'forgot' to break up with. There had been a lot of crying and surprisingly a lot of bonding with said girlfriend. Now ex-girlfriend. Clarke was all cried out and now she was angry. He had made her the other woman and Clarke despised cheaters. Her mother had cheated on her father and Clarke had never really forgiven her for that. She had lived with her father after the divorced but he had died only eighteen months later and she had been forced to live with her mother and her new husband. So yeah, Clarke hated cheaters and she hated that she had been the mistress even if she hadn't known.

Finn had even tried to get back together with both of them. They had laughed at that over a bottle of wine. They'd both rebounded. Raven had rebounded quite a few times in fact. She said she deserved it after being long distance for so long. Clarke had rebounded straight into another relationship which everyone had said was a very bad idea and everyone had been right. Lexa hadn't thought they'd been in a relationship so had just moved across country without telling her. 

But that had ended two month ago and Clarke was very much out of the sad and into the angry phase. She was angry she had let herself get hurt by Lexa even though she didn't really even think she'd been in love with her.

Clarke was happy now though. She had a great life. She loved her job at the gallery and had even begun to sell her own artwork. She had great friends and Raven was a brilliant addition. She genuinely was over Finn but part of her just wanted to see him having been hurt or to have suffered like her and Raven did and not to have walked straight into another relationship.

"Hurry up Clarke what is taking so long!"

Clarke shook herself out of her thoughts and surveyed herself in the mirror. Her friends had insisted on a night out after they all found out the news. Clarke wasn't sure why this necessitated drink but it did. She liked her appearance. She wasn't tall and willowy like Octavia and Raven but she loved the curves she had. She had allowed Octavia to persuade her into going to the gym with her after breaking up with her and then had even allowed Bellamy to persuade her to go running with him and now she had officially caught the exercise bug. She loved the rush of endorphins she got and she enjoyed pushing herself. She ran a 10k race with Bellamy last weekend and he had been so proud of her. They were going to try a half marathon next. Octavia didn't like running claiming she just didn't get the point. Her favourite was martial arts and weights. She loved the look on stupid guys faces when she could out lift or out fight them. Her body was now exercise toned and had a golden glow from the time spent outside. She wore a 'bodycon' dress by Herve Leger, one of her many gifts from her mother who still seemed to think she could buy Clarke's affection. It was tight and black and showed off her ample assets, it had triangular cut outs on each side and was almost entirely backless except for two spaghetti straps. Clarke was wearing insane heels as well to make her less of a midget around her Amazonian friends. None of her friends would know they were Valentino rock stud sandals and cost over a thousand dollars. Her hair was still wavy and wild but her make up was fierce. 

"I'm ready" Clarke called as she opened the door and entered the lounge. She paused to appreciate her friends' reactions as they caught sight of her. 

"Damn Clarke, that dress is something else!" 

Clarke gave Octavia and Raven a twirl to give them the full effect.

"Doesn't she look great Bell."

Bellamy didn't even look up from his phone.

"Clarke always looks great."

Clarke couldn't help deflating a little but determined not to care she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Hurry up, guys!"

The bar was teeming as usual but someone from their group had always saved a booth for them to cram themselves into. Bellamy followed Clarke to the bar and slotted in next to while they waited for service. Bellamy was always a good foil for warding off creepy guys who thought they could touch and that no was just a challenge. He was tall and broad enough to look intimidating in a way Clarke never could. He had the fighting skill to match it as well as he had on occasion been called upon to demonstrate. Almost exclusively when someone was getting handsy with Octavia. He saw the approach of a drunk frat boy and leant a little closer resting a hand possessively on her exposed lower back. She couldn't help but shiver when he leant his head down to her ear and whispered.

"That dress should be a crime Clarke. You look ravishing. I wish I could take you right here at the bar."

Clarke couldn't find the words to order when the bartender arrived so Bellamy took over with the biggest smirk ever on his stupidly handsome face. She carries the drinks back to distribute to the table not looking Bellamy in the eye.

"Finn has a girlfriend."

Raven said this as if it was an announcement to the whole table. Clarke squeezed into the end of the booth having to press herself up against Bellamy just to be able to stay on the seat. So of course it was natural for Bellamy to put his arm around her shoulder to keep her anchored on.

"Should we care? I thought we were over the 'finncident'?"

Jasper looked confused as her visually surveyed the group. This was something they did. Any slight on one of the friends was like a slight on the whole group and they took it very seriously. Jasper and Monty had banned Finn for life from any of their coffee shops or bars.

"We are..." Raven started  
"But he doesn't get to just move on to a new girlfriend after less than a month especially after he tried to get back together with both of them for like six weeks! He should have had to suffer more."

Octavia was one of the most passionate people Clarke had ever met and she would go to war for her friends.

"Well I just hope she's getting better sex."

 

The whole table burst out laughing and turned to Clarke as if for confirmation.

"I always had to fake it because he took it as an insult if I didn't come but he had no clue how to make it happen."  
"He wasn't big either!" She waggled her little finger to emphasise the point. "And he straight up refused to go down on me but expected me to give him head all the time!"  
"Why do you think I went straight on to a girl?"  
"Is that actually better?"

Jasper had no filter when a few drinks in. Despite being a bar owner and brewer he was an amazingly cheap drunk.

"Depends on the guy. But yeah girls know how to make girls come. And you know practically speaking there's a lot of oral so yeah."

"I just used Bellamy for my rebound sex and that did the job."

Bellamy tensed a little. Octavia groaned and buried her face in Lincoln's chest. Raven just cackled. 

"Me too."

Everyone stared at Clarke including Belllamy. She just smiled back at them and sipped her drink offering no further explanation. The group had all known about Raven and Bellamy as soon as it had happened but Clarke hadn't told anyone. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed she just didn't tend to talk about things like that unless for a particular reason. The alcohol definitely made her feel like this reaction was a good enough reason. Maybe it was to get back at Bellamy a little bit for how he had manipulated her at the bar. She was only human and anyone would react that way with Bellamy Blake that close to them.

"Et tu Brute?"

Bellamy smiled and Clarke knew it was because of Octavia quoting Julius Caesar.

"When?"

Clarke shrugged forcing Bellamy to respond.

"When Lexa left."

Raven reached across the table and Clarke high fives her. Bellamy thankfully left out that it hadn't really jut been once. And it hadn't really stopped.

"Eskimo sisters twice over now."  
"Well..."

Roan smirked from the end of the table back at Raven.

"You too?"

Bellamy looked at Clarke half confused and seemingly half annoyed.

"Not recently! We grew up together and we hooked up the first time we came back from college break. No biggie."  
"I've got dibs now, okay? We won't be going through this again."

Clarke stuck her tongue out before responding.

"If we're calling dibs then I call Bellamy."

Clarke patted Bellamy's thigh as she said this. She had meant to go for knee but it was difficult to reach from where she was tucked under his arm. Bellamy's eyebrows shot up but no one else seemed to notice or care.

"Really we should thank Finn."  
"How do you figure that one out?"  
"Well Without him you would never have met me!"  
"And neither of us would have had the pleasure of hooking up with Bellamy!"

Octavia contorted her face in disgust and Bellamy groaned. He generally didn't mind talking about his sexual proclivities but just not in front of his sister.

"Well I wouldn't but we all know you two would've hooked up eventually. There's the tattoos too!"

Bellamy smirked as he took a sip of his beer and Clarke elbowed him in the side. He pinched her arm and she yelped a little pushing herself further into him.

"What tattoos? You guys got tattoos and didn't tell me?"  
"It was a spur of the moment thing."  
"What are they?"  
"Raven's got a crown on her hip and Clarke has a Raven on her thigh, here."

Bellamy responded for them and Octavia groaned again.

"Toast! To Finn, for breaking our hearts which brought us together and made us who we are today which is awesome!"  
"To Finn!"

By the end of the night Bellamy had given up all pretences and pulled Clarke onto his lap nuzzling at her neck. He blamed the dress.


End file.
